Lost
by Squirrel Girl 14
Summary: Levy and Lucy were living normal lives as reporters for Sorcerer Weekly, until there newest assignment gets them lost in an endless forest were they meet a small group of dragon descendents. Will they make it out, or will they be lost forever.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the first time I've tried a story like this so suggestions and advice would be appreciated. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

A blue hair girl struggled to keep her blonde friend from falling as the struggled through the woods, completely lost. The blue haired girl was petite and was tired and sore, while the blonde was struggling to stay concuss. "Hang in there Lu-can," the small girl said to the blonde, "we'll find the way out and then some medical help."

"I know we will Levy-can," Lucy said forcing a weak smile that faded quickly for the blonde toppled over unconscious.

"Lucy!" Levy cried falling to her knees besides her friend, the world spinning around her. "Somebody, please, help us," Levy called hoarsely before falling to the ground.

 **XxXSix Hours EarlierXxX**

"Lu-can!" Levy cried running up to her desk with a paper in her hand.

"Hey, Levy-can," Lucy said with a smile, "what's that?"

"Our next assignment," Levy answered handing her the paper, "we're suppose to someplace called the Endless Forest, it's on the edge of Fiore, and report on an archaeological discovery."

"Sounds fun," Lucy said, "but what's the discovery?"

"They discovered the remains of an ancient village that belonged to an unrecorded race," Levy said practically bouncing with excitement.

"Cool," Lucy said.

"Cool? This is awesome," Levy said, "We're going to be the first people to report on this ever."

"You're right," Lucy said getting excited, "we could be famous, people will read our work everywhere and we'll finally get recognition!"

Levy sighed suppressing a giggle, "That's not the point but okay."

"What are we waiting for, let's get going!" Lucy said grabbing her messengers bag.

Levy smiled at Lucy's enthusiasm and grabbed her bag and the paper with the assignment and map, before fallowing Lucy out of the Sorcerer Weekly's News Department and toward the train station. After riding the train for two hours Lucy and Levy got off their train at a small town on the edge of the Endless Forest. "Wow," Lucy gasped, "those trees are huge!"

Levy nodded in agreement staring up at the trees before turning to the small map. "Alright if we follow this path we should be able to find the sight easily," Levy said taking the lead.

"Are we there yet!" Lucy groaned after ten minutes.

"Almost," Levy answered not looking up from the map, "it's just past this tree."

Levy and Lucy pushed past the tree and found themselves in a clearing full of tents, ancient stone buildings, and four men running about. Lucy and Levy found themselves in awe as the looked around. One of the men spotted them standing there and ushered them over. "You two must be the reporters from Sorcerer Weekly," he said smiling, "I'm Jean-Luc Neville, the heard archaeologist."

"Nice to meet you," Lucy said with a smile, "I'm Lucy and this is my partner Levy."

"Why don't you two get settled, we have a ten set up for you two already," Mr. Neville said, "there is just a few rules though, don't wander from camp unless your following the path, never leave the path so you don't get lost, try not to go in the buildings that are marked off because their unstable, but other than that you have unlimited access to the area."

"Thank you, sir," Lucy said with a polite smile before leading Levy to their tent.

Lucy put her bag down and sat down on her cot sighing, "It's so hot and their's no air conditioning."

"Well if it makes you feel better it's said to drop towards freezing at night," Levy said.

Lucy groaned flopping backwards into a laying position. Levy giggled, "I'm going to look around and see if I can get any pictures before the sun goes down."

"Alright, I'll be here dying of heat stroke," Lucy mumbled.

"I don't think that's going to happen to you," Levy said as she pushed the flap of the tent.

Levy looked around and walked over to one of the stone buildings. As she got closer she noticed that there were carving on the stone that were covered by the tall grass. She pushed them aside and looked at the pictures. There were no words as far as Levy could tell but there were carvings of what looked like a dragon and a women but before Levy could look closer she heard a scream coming from her tent. Levy ran towards there tent to find Lucy standing on her coat as a snake slithered through the tent and past Levy. Lucy jumped down and grabbed Levy by the shoulders before peering out of the tent towards were the snake slithered. "Are you really using me as a shield," Levy demanded pulling away.

"Um no of course not Levy-can," Lucy said rubbing the back of her head.

Levy was about to say something but she noticed that Lucy was looking past her into the woods. "What are you looking at Lu-can?" Levy asked following her gaze.

In the shadow of a tree almost out of sight stood a small girl, her brown eyes seemed to glow in the shadows. Levy blinked and she was gone. Levy turned to Lucy but before she could ask her Lucy said, "Did you see that?"

Levy nodded and Lucy ran into their tent and came out with her bag. "What are you doing Lu-can?" Levy asked.

"I'm going after her," Lucy said stubbornly, "she could be hurt, or starving, or lost."

"But we can't leave camp unless we're following the path," Levy pointed out, "not to mention the fact that the sun is going down."

"I don't care, I bet we can find our way back," the blonde said placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine," Levy said, "but we're not going far, if we don't find her after ten minutes we're coming straight back. Also we only walk straight that way we don't get turned around and lost."

"Got it," Lucy said smiling victoriously taking the lead.

Levy sighed following her blonde friend. Levy shuddered as she felt something brush against her leg but she didn't dare look down. She kept her eyes trained on Lucy who was searching desperately for the girl. Levy understood why Lucy wanted to find the girl so desperately. Lucy's mother died when Lucy was small and her father shut her out. Lucy probably looked at that girl and saw herself, alone and scared. Levy shook her head trying to stay focused on where they were going. Suddenly Lucy let out a cry and scrambled to grip a thin tree. Levy quickly looked passed her to see a sudden steep drop. Rocks littered the ground and Levy couldn't see the bottom through the darkness. Lucy whimpered the tree she was hanging to for dear life gave a violent shudder under Lucy's weight. Levy scrambled to grab her friend's hand but it was to late, the tree snapped dragging Lucy and Levy down into the darkness. Both girls let out hopeless screams as they rolled down, clinging to each other. Finally the world stopped spinning and Levy sat up, inspecting herself. Her arms and legs had an uncountable amount of bruises and cuts, some deep and other barley there. There were cuts in her dress and Levy could feel a cut about her eye, blood peeking through the corner of her eye. Levy looked around for Lucy and found her a few feet away. Lucy's jeans were ripped around her knees and her sweatshirt was completely shredded. Lucy crawled over to Lucy who was groaning. Levy hovered over Lucy and looked her over, cuts were everywhere on her friend but that wasn't what concerned her the most. Lucy's right leg was twisted in an off angle. Levy pulled off Lucy's boot to get a better look.

"Levy-can?" Lucy groaned trying to sit up.

"Try to stay down for a moment," Levy said trying to stay calm.

"My body hurts everywhere," Lucy said pain in her voice.

"I know," Levy said her voice shaking a little, "it looks like you've twisted you ankle."

"Give me a hand," Lucy said stubbornly sitting up.

Levy forced herself to stand, ignoring the pain in her legs. Lucy held out her arm and Levy pulled her up making sure Lucy put no weight on her hurt ankle. "What are we going to do Lu-can?" Levy asked shaking slightly, "there's no way we can make it back up there, we've lost our bags, we're lost in a place named the Endless Forest, and you need medical help."

"We'll find a way out," Lucy said, "there has to be a way out."

Levy looked down doubtfully which encouraged Lucy to continue, "I'm sure if we keep going we'll find some help, who knows maybe we'll be lucky and that path will be just around the corner."

Levy forced herself to nod but doubt clawed at her stomach. "Come on Levy-can help me walk."

 **XxXPresentXxX**

Two shadows hovered over the two unconscious. "Well would you look what we found," one of them said amusement in his voice.

"Gihi," the other laughed, "wounder what we should do to them."

"We're going to help them," a girls voice said, "because they need our help."

"Aw come on," the first shadow said, "I say we should teach them not to trespass in our home."

"Don't even think about it," the girl said, "they're in bad shape as it is, now come on and help me."

The two shadows grunted and picked up the two girls before fading into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy was slipping in and out of consciousness. At one point she was being carried by someone that she couldn't see and the next thing she knew she was in what looked like a cave. Lucy forced her eyes to stay open and tried sitting up. Pain flashed through her body making her lightheaded. "I wouldn't suggest doing that," a soft voice said, "you're still not strong enough."

Lucy glanced up to see the girl from earlier, Lucy recognized her eyes though they weren't glowing. She was small with blue hair that was pulled into pigtails. "Who are you?" Lucy asked hoarsely.

"I'm Wendy," she said with a smile sweetly, "now hold still while I try to take the pain away."

Wendy's hand's began to glow a light blue. Lucy sighed peacefully as the pain was replaced with relief. She closed her eyes and faded back into unconsciousness.

 **XxXXxX**

Levy forced her eyes open and sat up groggily. She looked around confused, _how did I get here and where is here_. Levy looked around rubbing her eyes pain flared in her arm and she looked down to find her cuts wrapped in bandages.

"Looks like Shrimp is finally up," a gruff voice said from the front of the cave.

Levy jumped at the voice a turned to face it's owner. Sitting in the entrance of the cave was a man with long black hair, red eyes, and lot's of piercings. Next to him was a boy with spiky pink hair and dark eyes. Levy bit back her fear and stood up before marching over to the to. "Where's my friend?" she demanded placing her hands on her hips.

"Wow not even a thanks for saving me," the man with the raven colored hair grunted.

Levy glared at him, "Answer the question."

"She's with Wendy," the pink haired boy answered, "she was in really bad shape."

"Levy-can!" Lucy called as she hobbled out of a nearby cave with the support of a small blue haired girl.

"Lu-can!" Levy said smiling relived.

"This girl works miracles," Lucy said, "I almost feel like we didn't fall down a cliff."

Levy couldn't help but giggle at Lucy's comment.

"Hi," the small girl said smiling, "I'm Wendy. I hope Gajeel and Natsu weren't troubling you to much. They can be pains."

"Oh it's fine," Levy said smiling, "I'm Levy and that's Lucy."

"It's so nice meeting you," Wendy said, "would you mind telling me what happened."

"We thought we saw, well, you near the archaeological site we were visiting for work," Lucy said, "so we tried looking for you in case you were out here alone when we ran straight into a large drop. We managed to walk for a few miles in hope of finding a way out but we obviously didn't."

"You two don't seem to bright," the pink haired boy stated crossing his arms behind his head.

Lucy glared at him but before she could say anything to him the raven haired boy beat her to it. "You're one to talk, Salamander," he said plainly.

"Oi, what did you say Metal Head!" he demanded jumping up.

"You heard me," the other one barked jumping up as well.

"What's all the noise about," a blonde hair man asked coming out of another cave. He was tall with a lightning scar over one eye.

"That's Laxus," Wendy informed them, "Natsu is the one with pink hair, and the other is Gajeel."

Levy and Lucy nodded waiting to see what would happen next. "Stay out of this Lightningbrain!" the boys shouted at him.

The one Wendy pointed out as Laxus simply walked over and banged their two heads together. "Let me make myself clear, be quiet."

"Yes sir," Natsu groaned.

Lucy and Levy shuddered as they watched the scene. "So, Wendy who are these two?" Laxus asked turning his attention to them.

"Oh, this is Levy and Lucy," Wendy said, "we found them in the woods last night in some pretty bad shape."

Laxus nodded before calling into one of the caves, "You two get out here, we've got some guests!"

Two boys strolled out of the cave, one with blonde hair and purplish eyes and the other with black hair and red eyes. "Lucy, Levy, this is Sting and Rouge," Laxus said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Heya," Sting said with a smile and Rouge nodded.

"Hi," Lucy said smiling.

"How come we didn't get such a nice greeting," Natsu muttered.

"Well maybe because the first thing you said to me was that I wasn't smart," Lucy replied coldly.

"I did?" Natsu said confused.

"Yeah you did," Lucy said.

"Whatever Luigi," Natsu said.

"It's Lucy!" she screamed making Natsu cover his ears.

"Geeze, can you be any louder?" Natsu grumbled.

Lucy glared at him and turned back to Levy and Wendy. "He's not that bright," Wendy whispered to them.

"Oi, I heard that," Natsu said.

"Sorry Natsu," Wendy said quickly.

"It's the truth though," Sting said.

"Yeah," Rouge said earning nods from Wendy, Laxus, and Gajeel.

"Why don't I come over there and you can say that to my face!" Natsu screeched waving a fist in the air.

"Bring it on!" Sting said eagerly with a grin on his face.

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu roared charging at Sting.

Natsu through a punch but Sting dodged and the two boys became a jumbled mess of punches and kicks. Levy, Lucy, Wendy, and the others watched not bothering to interfere. "Does this always happen?" Levy asked turning to Wendy.

"All the time," Wendy said frowning slightly, "I wish they'd stop."

"What is the point in hurting each other?" Lucy asked.

Laxus snickered, "They won't hurt each other, this is there form of fun."

"Don't act like you don't do it to," Gajeel grunted.

"I don't see the point to this," Levy said tilting her head.

"Does there have to be a point, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked plainly.

"Well, um," Levy said before shaking her head, "don't call me that!"

"What?" Gajeel said with fake innocence.

"Shrimp," Levy said puffing air through her checks.

"Gihi," he chuckled smirking, "I think it suits you."

Levy glared before turning back to the fight. Natsu and Sting were now separated and panting each with wide grins on there face. "I think this time it's a draw," Sting panted.

"Now that that's over, I think Levy and I should be going," Lucy said polity, "could you show us the way out?"

"Sorry no can do," Gajeel said crossing his arms.

"Why not?" Levy demanded irritated.

"Simple, we saved your lives there for, you owe us a debt," Natsu said, "Duh."

"Stop saying things like it's obvious!" Lucy yelled glaring at him.

"Salamander's right," Gajeel said, "we saved your lives and until you can repay the favor you can't leave."

Levy stared at him with her mouth hanging open, _this can't be happening_!


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean we can't leave?" Lucy demanded.

"You really are dense," Natsu muttered rolling his eyes.

"If you say that one more time," Lucy threatened.

"It's the way we live," Rouge said from the shadows making Lucy jump.

"And what way is that," Lucy demanded with her hands on her hips.

"The code of the dragon," Wendy said.

"Code of the what?" Lucy asked.

"Code of the dragon," Levy said, "an ancient code that was rumored to be followed by dragons and their descendants."

"See at least that one is smart," Gajeel said.

Lucy's eye twitched, "And what are you, dragons?"

"Of course not," Natsu said.

"We're their descendants," Sting said.

"Your kidding right?" Lucy said unamused .

"Why would we be kidding?" Natsu said confused.

"Levy-can, this isn't possible right?" Lucy said turning to her friend.

Levy seemed to think it over before nodding, "It's possible but they would have to be a few generations off."

"Not you too," Lucy groaned.

"We can prove it!" Natsu challenged, "all dragon descendants can use magic!"

"Alright," Lucy said, "show us."

"I'm all fire up now!" Natsu roared before fire erupted from his mouth.

Lucy stared at him with her jaw hanging before glancing at Levy who had wounder in her eyes. Lucy turned back the the dragon dependents. "H...how?" Lucy stampeded.

"We already told you," Laxus said rolling his eyes.

"Lu-can, are you alright?" Levy asked, "you look like your going to faint."

"D...dragons," Lucy sputtered, "please tell me I'm dreaming, Levy-can."

"Um, well you aren't," Levy said.

Lucy let out a groan, "Great just great. Why did we ever agree to take this job in the first place?"

"Well, Lu-can, you wanted to famous for your writing and being the first to report on the," Levy started before Lucy cut her off.

"I remember Levy-can," Lucy said irritated.

Levy shrugged, "You asked."

"So let me get this straight," Lucy said ignoring a groan from Natsu, "we have to stay here until we do whatever one of you wants."

"You still got it wrong even though we've been over this already," Natsu said.

"You have to stay here until "you save the lives of the ones that saved you," Sting said.

"In your case blonde, Natsu," Laxus said with a smirk.

"I have to save that numskull," Lucy said, her eye twitching.

"Right and Levy has to save Gajeel," Wendy said, "seeing how they were the ones that found you."

Levy glanced at Gajeel out of the corner of her eye and looked down hopelessly. "That's impossible."

"I had to save Laxus once," Wendy said with her head down, "it took three months."

"After three months I pretended to be in trouble just so I could get her off the hook," Laxus explained quietly.

"Well, since your going to be staying a while I can show you around," Wendy offered.

"I think those two should do it," Laxus said pointing Gajeel and Natsu.

"I guess your right," Wendy said, "they should get to know each other."

Lucy stifled a groan before glancing at Natsu who seemed almost as displeased as Lucy. "Bet ya Lucy's gonna kill Natsu before having the chance to save him," Sting whispered to Rouge just loud enough for Lucy to him him.

"Let's go, Shrimp," Gajeel said grabbing Levy by the nape of her neck.

"Put me down!" Levy screeched kicking her legs but Gejeel only smirked and continued to carry her.

Lucy watched the seance laughing in her head. "Let's go," Natsu said without looking at her as he walked the opposite direction of Gajeel.

Lucy glanced back at Levy before running to catch up with Natsu. "Why can't we go with Levy and Gajeel?" Lucy demanded.

"Because I can't stand that metal faced freak," Natsu said plainly with his hands behind his head.

Lucy rolled her eyes and looked around. There were many caves lining the area though only a few seemed to be used. "Over here we have the cave were we eat," Natsu said obviously bored, "and across from there we have Laxus' cave which has Sting and Rouge's caves over it. Your cave is next to Rouge's and you'll be sharing it with your friend. Under you is Wendy's cave which has Gajeel's next to it and mine is over Gajeel's. Any questions, Luigi?"

"It's Lucy," she growled.

"Whatever, Luigi," he said.

Lucy glared furiously, "No, none at all."

"Good, there's a path over there that leads up to the caves on top," Natsu said walking away.

 _Hopefully Levy's tour went better than mine_ , she thought climbing up the path.

 **XxXxX**

Levy walked besides Gajeel with her arms crossed over her chest glaring at him coldly, "Was it really necessary to carry me that long?"

"Nope, I just felt like it," Gajeel said with a smirk.

Levy looked down embarrassed as she felt heat rising to checks. "What's this cave?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"That's Wendy's cave," he said, "and mine's the one next to it."

Levy peered into Wendy's cave curiously. Inside there was a small blue bed and matching couch. She had a good size closet and a vanity. Besides that there wasn't anything really in there. Levy kept walking fascination in her eyes. This was a new experience for her and she was slightly enjoying it but was also slightly terrified. Curiosity had taken over though and there was nothing else for her to do anyway besides exploring her new temporary home. "Up there is your cave, Sting's Rouge's, and flame brains," Gajeel continued.

Levy nodded, "This might sound weird, but do you have a library of sorts?"

"We have a records area," Gajeel said, "but it's in dragons language."

"Can I see it?" Levy asked curiously.

"Why are you so interested, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

"I love learning new languages," Levy said ignoring the Shrimp comment.

"Alright, that can be the last stop on our little tour," Gajeel huffed.

Levy let out an excited squeal, smiling widely.


End file.
